Onyx's One-Shot Challenge
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: Try my One-Shot Challenge.


Hey it's Onyx!

So, I'm making my own 100 One-Shot Challenge.

You can try if you want, you don't have to.

Okay, on with the challenge.

* * *

**Exploring**

Cypress was dreaming about catching a mouse when someone jumped on him. He opened his eyes to Twilight tackling Spirit. The two white she-cats were a large white bundle of fur rolling around. "You ruined my sleep," Cypress complained. "I was dreaming about a big wonderful, juicy mouse. Then you guys jumped on me and woke me up." "Whoops, sorry." They meowed in unison. Cypress rolled around to look at his other sister Diamond. He poked her with his paw. Diamond stirred and blinked open her ice amber eyes. Cypress always shivered whenever he looked into her eyes. They were so icy and cold. But the rest of her was nice, funny and energetic. He just didn't like the way her eyes looked. He always wondered where she got her amber eyes. Talon had dark green eyes and Star had dark blue eyes. He remembered once when he was a small kit, Talon brought Diamond into the den. He had found her in the forest, he said to Star. She was abandoned, he said to them. He placed her beside Twilight and Spirit and she had fallen asleep. That's all he remembered. His thoughts were interrupted by Diamond poking him. "C'mon Cypress, let's play!" She squeaked. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked her. "Oh I don't know, play in the forest!" She mewed happily. "Ok, but we have to sneak past Spirit and Twilight." "Sounds like a plan!" Spirit and Twilight were still tussling, so Cypress and Diamond snuck outside. They walked and chased butterflies until they smelt a fishy scent. They followed the scent all the way to a sandy clearing. There, they heard cats. They peeked through the reeds and saw cats their own age, fighting. "Vixenpaw, duck under Deerpaw! Good work, now jump on her back." A tawny orange tom yowled at a white she-cat with a golden tinge who was entangled with a pure white she-cat. "Good, now attack Wolfpaw." She pounced onto a dark brown tom and held him there. "Vixenpaw, get off me!" he yowled. "Oops, sorry." she apologized and got off of him. Cypress turned to Diamond. "We can do that! You'll be Vixenpaw, and I'll be Wolfpaw." He told her. They jumped on each other, then tussled into the clearing. "What are you doing here?" The large tawny orange tom asked. They quickly stood up. "Oopsy...RUN!" Cypress yowled in terror. These cats were stronger than he was, he realized. Diamond and Cypress took off, fearing for their lives. "Vixenpaw, Wolfpaw, after them!" They screeched in fear, and increased their speed, knowing that two pairs of cat paws were pounding after them. Then, they hear nothing, then...something landed on him. Cypress yowled in surprise. He fell onto the ground, then was flipped over. He heard a squeal, then he knew that Diamond was attacked. He shut his eyes tightly and mewed, "Don't kill me, I was just looking!" "Silly, we won't kill you, open your eyes mouse-brain." A playful voice laughed. Cypress opened his to the most prettiest face he had ever seen. Her fur was a pure white, with a faint golden tinge, making her face glow whenever the sun touched it. Her nose was a light rose pink, and her eyes, oh, her eyes! They were beautiful, a dark honey amber color, like dark golden honey, and they sparkled with mischief. "Can..can you get off of me?" He asked. "Oh, sorry." She got off of him. "Wolfpaw, we're going back!" Wolfpaw ran over to her. "Bye...?" "Cypress." He finished for her. "Bye, Cypress." They ran back to the sandy clearing. Diamond and Cypress looked at each other. "Let's go back." Cypress said. "Agreed." They walked back to den and snuck in. Twilight and Star were sleeping. Cypress laid down beside Diamond. "Good night Cypress." Diamond mewed sleepily. "Good night Diamond." Cypress mewed back. They snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the one-shot. Coming soon to Fanfiction...my next one-shot! Good night everybody. Onyx**


End file.
